Stereoscopic picture recording devices are known in the art. One such device is disclosed in Laid Open Japanese Patent Hei 3-48233. Referring to FIG. 38, this device includes a controller and a driving device 103 for rotating a turning table 102. The driving device 103 is controlled by a start signal output from the controller 105 which causes the turning table 102 to rotate at a certain frequency. A left eye camera 106 and a right eye camera 107 shoot stereoscopic images 101a, 101b and 101c. Image signals for the right eye E.sub.R and image signals for the left eye E.sub.L corresponding to the stereoscopic images 101a, 101b and 101c are respectively output from the left eye camera 106 and the right eye camera 107 and recorded by recording apparatus 104. Panoramic stereoscopic images 101a-101c of 360.degree. shot by the left eye camera 106 and the right eye camera 107 are then recorded on a master recording medium 104a. However, such devices have disadvantages. One disadvantage is that a user must undesirably wear polarized light eyeglasses in order to be able to view a stereoscopic picture using the images provided by the left 106 and right 107 eye cameras. In addition, the stereoscopic pictures which are produced by such devices do not provide wireframe representations in which elements within a structure and the structure itself may be viewed simultaneously. One such wireframe representation is illustrated in FIG. 2, which depicts a wireframe representation of a cylinder 108 within a rectangular block 109. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a device which provides a wireframe representation of an object in a stereoscopic picture.